


The Aftermath of Years Later

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara moves back to Capeside, years later.</p><p>**For this, we are assuming Tamara was no more than 35 when she and Pacey had their fling.**</p><p> </p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Years Later

The knock on the door didn’t surprise her. In fact, she’d been waiting for it for days -– ever since she’d gotten back into town.

It was a little hamlet in the middle of nowhere, with small-town ideas and an even smaller population, but it was her home. And she was down so far that home was the only place she could go. She needed home. Now that she knew who she was, and what she really wanted out of her life, home was where she wanted to belong.

She went to the door. She opened it and for a moment, she just stared. It had been a full eight years since she'd last seen him. She nodded in his direction and then stepped back, leaving the door wide open. She turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. She had no doubt he would follow, and was unsurprised at the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.

She set out two glasses and plunked ice into each one. She removed the bottle of vodka from the freezer and looked up at him.

“Drink?” she asked.

He nodded.

She poured the vodka, added a few drops of cranberry juice to hers, and handed him the other glass.

“What took you so long?” she asked as she leaned back against the refrigerator.

He sat down on a barstool, close to her but not too close, and took a slow sip. He savored the vodka on his tongue before swallowing. He winced slightly. He’d never been, would never be, much of a drinker.

“I’ve been busy, setting up the restaurant and stuff. I didn’t know if you’d want to see me,” he replied. He looked around the room. Having just turned twenty-four, he finally understood what he wanted in life and where his place was. He wasn’t sure how he felt about her stirring up the past, this way, inside him.

He’d written her off long ago. Mourned the loss of their relationship, years before.

“No husband? Kids? Family?” he asked. His voice was a little bitter, but he couldn’t help it. He’d faced parts of himself he hadn’t known he’d had over this woman. He’d faced ridicule and being tarred as a liar and…so much more he couldn’t deconstruct.

“No. It turned out that what I wanted wasn’t exactly who I was,” she responded.

“Who were you?” he asked.

“Yours.”

His eyes widened. He shook his head. “What about our….expiration date?” he asked.

“I guess we did have one, right?” she said as she took another sip of her drink. “Leaving was one of the best decisions I made…you were too young, and frankly…what we had, however passionate and loving, was completely illegal.”

“But…you’re back now,” he said. He swirled the drink in his glass.

“I came back before, once, and it still wasn’t right. I think we could be now,” she said.

He set his glass down and rose from the barstool. He smiled gently at her. “I never got over you, not completely. There have been other loves in my life…so far…but….you were my first and…I’m not sure how I feel about a second chance,” he said.

She nodded. “I understand.” She smiled. “Give it some thought?”

He took a deep breath and headed for the door. “How long will you be in town?”

“Indefinitely,” she replied.

“I’ll let you know,” he said.

 

****END*****


End file.
